Tale of endurance
by Vene-Fiore
Summary: "The sky was crying. Droplets of water splashed and dripped across Antonio's unconscious face. When finally his eyes fluttered open, he wished he stayed unconscious, better yet; dead. His memories flooded and an agonizing silent scream filled his lungs." "What had he done to deserve this?" Want to find out more? Make yourself comfy, and read the Tale of Endurance. Enjoy.


Dear person, if you are searching for a sweet, happy ending story. Please don't bother with this tale. For, if you are prone to crying. This will make you shed a few tears, but as the honest person I am. I will admit that this story does have an ending that is sweet, or maybe not. It is up to what you believe it is. Happy readings.

* * *

The sky was crying. Droplets of water splashed and dripped across Antonio's unconscious face. When finally his eyes fluttered open, he wished he stayed unconscious, better yet; dead. His memories flooded and an agonizing silent scream filled his lungs.

What had he done to deserve this?

Antonio breathed a heavy sigh as he closed up his shop. The building was a quaint little florist store, brimming with nostalgia and warmth, as if it was a loving guardian to a passerby. Flowers and trinkets were shown off at the windows and even overflowed outside the door. Indeed, it was an attractive colourful place, but it seemed like nobody would have taken the time to notice such a beautiful thing in a blatantly colourless town.

Antonio barely made it by each year, relying on St. Valentine's, summer, and the few short weeks of spring; when it actually warmed up in the cold state. It seemed like the town had no love, no passion, no brightness, no colourfulness, no anything. It was just a dull town that had nothing to show off.

The way that it has been and always kept up to be, Antonio was lucky he had such a kind landlord for his apartment. Yearly, he would have to tell his landlord that he needed more time. Every year he was filled with shame and regret for having to do so. Each year, he would stop eating for days or months, just so he could pay his rent just a little bit more on-time; even if it was still late.

Antonio's landlord was Manon Hendrickx. Often she would bake Antonio waffles smothered with chocolate. When speaking about the rent to each other, frequently she'll offer a few months to Antonio to pay up for his rent. Sometimes she would pay for the last little bit, which gratified Antonio. Truly, Antonio was extremely thankful of his extremely generous Belgian landlord.

The walk home usually only took 15-20 minutes, but often Antonio would stray off the path to his home and help a kind old lady, or play games with children. Not like there was anything waiting for him at his apartment, besides a bed and the constant dysphoria of not paying his rent on time. 25 minutes later, three flights of stairs, a pesky lock, and almost kicking down the door. Antonio was home sweet home. He jumped on top of his bed, rolled around, and cuddled his favorite stuffed toy; Signor Tomate. After snuggling the familiar, soft, warm, stuffed toy he contemplated over how he was going to pay rent. He was 200 dollars short, maybe he could ask his friends for money? But then he would be in debt to them, Antonio decided against the idea.

Suddenly, Antonio heard a brisk knock on his door. Antonio faced towards the door. Maybe it was a ding dong ditcher? There were often adolescents who lived in the apartment building with their parents often off to work, finding jobs, or finding ways just to make a living. So with those long hours ahead of them once dropped off of school, the children loved to prank the people who lived in the same apartment building. Peculiar hobby to do, but children needed a way to pass the long hours before their tired parents would come home.

The knocking once again continued, perhaps a bit more emergent. Antonio rolled off his bed, and walked over to his door, opening it widely with a friendly, accepting smile as he normally did. Facing back was a man with stern facial expressions. "Hola! How may I help you, amigo?" Antonio asked.

"Name's Tomas."

Antonio gasped in excitement, "Oh! It's very nice to meet you Mr. Tomas!"

"Tomas is just fine. Spare me the honourific."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Tomas!"

"Right, anywho, I'm here to talk about the rent."

"The… Rent..?"

"Yes, the rent. Has Manon not told you?"

"Manon has told me what?"

Tomas sighed, irked. "Well, judging from your confused expression. I guess she hadn't."

Antonio thought back to his last conversation with Manon, wasn't that last week? Tomas just continued blathering.

"Anywho, I will be your new temporary landlord for a few months. I've heard you have a reputation of paying late, ja?"

Antonio nodded, still thinking of his last conversation with Manon. What were they talking about? The fact he was also exhausted from sowing seeds in the backyard of his store wasn't the best aid to his conundrum.

Wait, now that Antonio thought about it. Wasn't Manon going on a romantic cruise with her sweetheart? The memories began trickling in through Antonio's mind. Excitedly, he said, "Oh! Oh! I remember now! I remember you! Or at least talking about you! You're a lot bigger, and intimidating than those pictures your sister showed me. Although you look so cute in all of them!"

"Wait-, what did Manon show you?"

"I remember clearly now! You're Manon's big brother!"

"Er-yes, I am. _Now what did my sister show you?_ "

"It's an extremely big pleasure to meet you finally! I'm Antonio! Manon has told me a lot about you! I heard you like tulips, or flowers at least? I should have collected some tulips today as a welcoming gift!" Antonio said smacking his forehead.

"Oh, well that's fine you didn't give me anything-"

"Would you like to come in? Here, I'll go make something for us to drink!"

"No, it's fine." Tomas held his hands defensively to tell Antonio to stop.

"Oh, well… Okay! So what was it you needed to tell me again?"

"Your rent."

"Sí, my rent?"

"Yes, your rent. I'm here to give a heads up about it."

"I thought it my rent was due next month?"

Tomas shook his head, "No, it's not. It's actually next week."

"Next week?!"

Tomas held up his hand again, "I'm willing to give you six to eight weeks. No more, no less."

"Six to eight weeks! But!"

"I'm sorry, but money is money, and if you can't pay by then. You're out. Clear?"

Antonio nodded, he felt lightheaded, and a lump was forming in his throat.

"Good," Tomas sighed, "Manon was very patient with you, but unlike me. I will do what needs to be done. Business is business. Anywho, please acquire the money by the due date. Goodbye, and have a good night."

Antonio's mind stuttered, "Y-yes! You have a good night as well!"

Antonio shut the door, and locked it. He fell to the ground, feeling the coldness of the door pressed on his back. Acquire 200 dollars or get kicked out, and most likely become homeless. Acquire 200 dollars or become homeless. Two hundred dollars or become homeless… 200 dollars… Become homeless…

Homeless…


End file.
